This invention relates to decorative magnets and, in particular, to a decorative magnet that can incorporate and display a variety of decorative images or messages.
Decorative magnetic novelties are well known and widely used as promotional and novelty items. The most common type of decorative magnet includes a planar, flexible magnetic material onto which is mounted or laminated a decorative or promotional image. Another known type of decorative magnet includes a round planar magnet onto which is adhered an image and a clear bubble-like cover. This type of decorative magnet has become more popular, but is relatively expensive to manufacture because of its configuration.